1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipework, and more particularly to a pipework with a fastening device to prevent the fastening device from damaging the pipework.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional fastening device (70) for a pipework has an outer pipe (61), an inner pipe (60), a threaded hole (71) and a bolt (72). The inner pipe (60) is slidably mounted in the outer pipe (61). The threaded hole (71) is formed through an outer wall of the outer pipe (71). The bolt (72) is screwed into the threaded hole (71) and has a distal end pressing against an external surface of the inner pipe (60) to hold the inner pipe (60) at a position relative to the outer pipe (61).
However, the pressing force of the bolt (72) may damage the external surface of the inner pipe (60), and the bolt (72) cannot hold the inner pipe (60) firmly with the damaged external surface of the inner pipe (60). Then, to change a new inner pipe (60) is needed, but this will increase the cost of using the pipework.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a pipework to mitigate the aforementioned problems.